Wolverine Meets Xavier
by Amywxue
Summary: Basically what it sounds like. My go at how Wolverine met Charles. As you can guess, this is before the Xavier Institute was set up. First X-men fanfic, please review! Sorry for the stupid title and summary. It's better than it sounds.


**Alright… as far as I know, in X-men Evolution, they didn't explain how Xavier actually met Logan (aka Wolverine), so here's my go at it. In here, X-men haven't formed yet, so the professor doesn't have cerebro. I'm not sure if he actually can do it or not without cerebro, but I'm making it that Xavier can sense mutants with his mind (on a much closer scale than cerebro, of course).**

**Disclaimer – I do not own X-men Evolution.**

Xavier closed his eyes, concentrating on the weak signal that he had gotten a little earlier. In fact, it had been so weak that he'd barely noticed it. But now that he was closer to the source, he could _definitely_ sense another mutant. Xavier had immediately began tracking them down. Finding out that you were a mutant could come as a huge shock, and at least he and Storm will be able to explain the whole x-gene thing to them.

_**Storm,**_Xavier called silently to his friend up in the sky. _**Can you see anything?**_

_**No, Charles,**_ Storm replied, scanning the city from the air. _**Nothing. Are you sure you sensed them?**_

_**Positive**__. _Xavier stopped, and looked at his surroundings. The city really was a crowded place, with all the chattering people and the shops booming all sort of music. All the noise and different people made it hard for him to get an exact reading. His eyes lingered around a dark alleyway leading off from the main road. Deciding to trust his instincts, he drove toward it. It was a tight squeeze to get his wheelchair in (the path was incredibly narrow) but he somehow managed.

_**Storm, stay above my location. I'll go in and have a look myself.**_

_**Understood,**_came the reply. _**Be careful, Charles.**_

_Where might this lead?_ Charles wondered. As he moved further and further away from the crowd, the silence became more and more pronounced. At last, he couldn't hear the city at all. It was almost as if the shadows of the alley had swallowed him whole, into a new, dark world. He had a torch, but was reluctant to turn it on. If the person had purposely chose a dark, isolated alleyway such as this, they must have had their reasons. Perhaps they didn't like light?

"Hello?" Xavier called softly into the gloom. He could easily have used his powers to find out if anyone was there, but, as with the torch, he chose to respect this persons' privacy and not go through their minds without being invited.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he raised his voice a little more. The tinniest of movements caught his eye, in the most shadowy part of the alley. He turned the wheelchair, and moved towards it. Then he froze as he heard a low, menacing growl.

"I'm not your enemy. I only want to help." Xavier raised his hands to show that he wasn't carrying any weapons – not that the person should have been able to see him. But then again, with mutant powers, you never know.

Another growl rumbled out of the shadows, louder this time. Did this person have a pet or some sort, or…

The metallic sound of knives unsheathing. Xavier backed away slowly, the wheels of his wheelchair squeaking against wet concrete. He continued backing up, until he felt a jolt as the wheelchair hit against the wall.

"Who are you, bub, and what do you think you're doing?" a man's voice snarled. His voice contained the barest hint of a growl, and was slightly raspy. Most likely caused by dehydration. Then the man stood up, still staying in the shadows.

"My name is Charles Xavier," Xavier began, folding his fingers together. "I'm here to help you."

"I highly doubt that you can," the man snorted.

"Ah, but I can," Charles said calmly. "You are a mutant, are you not?"

The figure visibly stiffened, and gave out another growl. There was no doubt this time – the feral growl had come from the man himself.

"How do you know that?" the man hissed.

"Calm down," Xavier said, once again raising his hands in a gesture of peace. "I am a mutant too. I only wish to help-"

"And I don't need it," the man interrupted.

"But," Xavier protested. He was cut off by another growl. Charles sighed. "All right, if you insist… but here," he took out a business card from his pocket. "If you need anywhere to stay, you're always welcome at my mansion. My friend and I are planning on starting a foster home for 'gifted children,' and we could always use a helping hand. Or you can just shout my name really loud in your mind," Charles added. "I'm a telepathic."

The figure grunted. "Fine. Now leave me alone." The sound of knives sheathing again.

Charles nodded, and placed the card onto the ground. Then he turned his wheelchair around, back to the direction of the street, and set off. Before the figure vanished from view completely, Charles turned around, and saw a figure bend down and pick up something off the ground.

_**Storm,**_he called.

_**Was it successful, Charles?**_

_**Not exactly… but I wouldn't call it a complete failure, either.**_

**I originally planned on making this a one-shot, but then I found the whole idea quite intriguing, so I plan on making this a story. Sorry if it's horrible, or if the characters were OOC.**

**Please review! For now, this is only a side project of mine, and I'm not sure how often I'll update. That depends on the reviews. If I get good reviews, I will update more often.**


End file.
